Image sensor is one of key components on determining the quality of image and it takes about 40% cost for the camera module of mobile phone. Image sensor is generally specified by the pixels within the sensor for a camera module in mobile phone. Overall, the more the pixel number of the image sensor is, the better an image resolution is. However, more pixels mean light data of an image to be processed is huge and slows down the rate of image processing. Besides, the more the pixel number of the image sensor is, the smaller the pixel size of a pixel is. A small pixel size could cause insufficient photo-sensitivity. In order to prevent the image from insufficient photo-sensitivity and enhance the quality of the image, the lens number of a lens module needs be added. Consequently, the lens module with more lenses could make the lens module thicker, which is against the current trend of thinning mobile phone. Besides, for smart wearable devices and opto-electronics, which may have various changes on the interaction range as well as the corresponding projecting image, the method of current fixed imaging does not satisfy the demands of the smart wearable devices and opto-electronics.
Accordingly, for the cameras of mobile phone and/or the smart wearable devices the important issues are to improve the imaging function, the image quality, the volume, and/or the size of an imaging component or module.